Bullies, Reastraunts, Friends
by TheBigFourGirl
Summary: Rapunzel has started collage and is working at an in an on campus reastraunt. She has only a few friends, and a mortal enemy that practically hates her guts. She trys everything to stop this girl from bullying her, even tries commiting sucide. Until she ends up in the hospital she realizes that there is a lot more in this world to care about.
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel tied the white apron around her waist and grabbed the cleaning off the sink. "Thanks!" Ruffnut yelled from the back of the kitchen. "It's not like you did your job anyways!" I yelled back. I heard her shout something back in reply that sounded like she was angry. Thunder rumbled as I stepped into the main restraunt which made me look towards the window.

Rain poured down in little waterfalls on the glass. lightning across the sky, and the wind blew viciously. _Looks like it's going to be a bad drive home, _I sighed. I wipped the wet cloth over the circular table. Astrid Hasselhoff, a waitress at the reastraunt that practically hated me, came out with a few milkshakes.

"Hey Rapunzel," she smiled, "can you take these to- OOPS!" She pretended to trip over the leg of the table. The tray full of milkshakes fell all over my apron and shirt. "I'm so sorry," she laughed. She pulled out her cell phone and took a picture as people surrounded us.

"Aw," she said when she saw my worried face, "this picture is going to look amazing on the school website!" My vision slowed down as people joined in with her mocking laugh. I turned and ran to my car. I jabbed my keys into the ignition and backed out of the space. I pulled out of the reastraunts parking lot and onto the highway.

Tears finally poured down my face. She was going to expose me in front of the ENTIRE school! Camelot University was pretty much the hardest school to get in to, and I wasn't very good at making friends. I had only made about nine friends since I started going to Camelot University, and there was like, sixty THOUSAND kids in the entire school. This picture was going to ruin my life.

Rain beat down hard on the windsheil, and the tears in my eyes didn't help with seeing. I wiped my eyes, and turned on the wippers. The radio was staticy so I just cut it off. I missed having the music and all my CDs were in my dorm room. I turned into the dorm parking lot, and parked my car in one of the spots that read "Student".

I ran up the steps instead of using the elavator. I ran into my dorm. "What happend to you?" I heard one of my roommates Kayley, say as I came in. "Astrid happend," I said as I went to my room. I opened my closet and pulled out my purpleish- pink mid- thigh length dress.

"Oh," she replied, "yeah, she's a bit-" I gave her a evil glare. "Idiot," she said quickly, "I was going to say idiot!" She knew how I felt about curseing. I dug through my draw till I found my light pink panty hoses, got my purple flats from my closet, and changed cloths.

I put a brown belt around the dresses waist line, and stepped into the main room. "Kayley," I said, "my next class isn't till around 2:30. You wanna go do something?" She stood up. "Sure!" she said, "Let me go change first." She went to her room and shut the door behind her.

I felt the familier vibration of my phone. "Hello?" I answered. "I heard what happend with Astrid!" I heard MK reply through the phone. "She's already telling people!?" I said back. "Not her," MK said, "Ruffnut. Said something to Astrid about you telling her she didn't work." _Shit! _"She hates me you know that," I said.

"I know," MK said, "I know. Well I gotta go. Talk to ya' later?" "Yeah," I said, "bye." "See ya'!" MK replied. Kayley stepped out in her gold shirt with her purple vest, bluish- purple pants, brown points, and her aubern- brown hair in a green ponytail holder and headband.

"Let's go to..." she paused to let me tell her where we were going. "Oh," I said, "Yeah. Um... castle! The reanactment castle. I hear they're doing a play about Camelot there!" She smiled and grabbed her purse. "Let's go!" Kayley said. I slung my brown satchel over my shoulder.

We walked out the dorm. The door clicked shut behind us as we walked to the elevator. _This is going to be amazing! _I thought.

* * *

**A/N: That's it so far. I used MK from Epic and Kayley from Quest for Camelot. I don't own any of these characters! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over toward the soccer field. I saw Jack leaning on the goal kicking a soccer ball in the air. "Hey Jack!" I said. "What do you want Astrid?" Jack said to me. "Have you seen this picture?" I asked holding my phone up to his face.

"No," he said taking my phone. "It's Rapunzel," I said, "I got her good at the diner earlier. Boy! She ran out crying like a three year old!" Jack stared at me like he wanted to punch me.

"Why'd you do this?" he asked me. "To embarrass her!" I said laughing. "Astrid," he said, "you have to stop this!" "Stop what?" I asked. "Fucking up people's lives! You do it all the time! Well Astrid," he paused and threw my phone at me, "fuck off!"

With that he left me standing on the soccer field.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to create some drama between characters. Please review and tell me if I made enough. **

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while since I updated last but some catching up is made now. BTW I saw Frozen yesterday and I'm planning on using the characters and songs (except that snowman song. It got annoying pretty fast.) So without further ado...CHAPTER THREE!**

* * *

I sat in the living room watching _Ace Ventura: Pet Detective_. I started to laugh when the big rough/tough man started yelling at a stuffed dog Ace left at his door. After what seemed like a pretty deserved car chase (between man and car) Ace got away with the little puppy. "Lahoo-saher," he says with a weird laugh.

Astrid's voice rings in my ears as he drones out the word. _"You're a loser!" "Everyone hates you! You must be real dumb if you haven't figured that out yet!" _"Stop it!" I scream into the empty dorm, "Stop!" I fall over on the couch and sob into the pillows.

_What if she's right? _I think, _What if everyone does hate me? I _picked up my phone and scrolled through the pictures. Astrid wasn't the only one that hated me. Jack had said he was my friend but after his outburst a few weeks ago we merely even exchanged glances in the halls.

I put my phone on the table and scribbled a quick note. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. I opened the door and walked into the hall. I closed the door and walked toward the steps-toward my car.

I climbed in and drove to the two story building outside of campus. A white Chevy truck got behind me and I knew it was Jack. I saw him looking at me from his truck as I left campus. He knew I was up to something.

I climbed out of my car and climbed up to the roof using the fire escape. He was only a few steps away. I climbed faster and stood on the edge of the roof. Then for the first time in weeks I heard his voice.

* * *

"Don't do it Rapunzel!" I said. She froze on the edge if the roof. "Why?" she said. I heard tears in her voice. "So you have someone to take all your anger out on? So you can have a human punching bag?" Her voice was rising. "Well I'm sick of it!" she screamed.

She turned and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said, "it's just became to much." She turned back towards the sky. Prayed. And jumped. I screamed her name and tried to grab her. I watched in horror as she hit a car below

* * *

I looked at Jack and felt tears form in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack," I said, "it's just became to much." I saw him start coming toward me. I looked to the sky and prayed. I prayed that I would go to Heaven after this. Then I jumped.

I felt my hair flow out behind me. I knew what I was doing and didn't scream. I heard Jack scream my name and people below me screaming to call the police. Then I felt glass puncture my skin. Then my world faded to black.

* * *

I ran down the fire escape to the girl lying on the ground. People were everywhere. I fell to my knees beside her and pulled her to me and pulled a large price of glass from her side. "Don't you die on me Punz!" I yelled, "Don't... Please don't die..." I pulled her to me and cried on her chest.

I wrapped her in my jacket and cried. I don't remember who took her from me or who put me in that ambulance. I only remember questions being asked about Rapunzel.

"Son, what's her name?"

"Rapunzel Corona."

"How old is she?"

"18."

"What do you know about her?"

"She's an all A student at Camelot University. She loves art, reading, singing, doing puzzles, and other things. She only watches Ace Ventura movies on Saturdays."

Then I was in the hospital waiting room. After I had texted Hic and Mer I sat looking at my tennis shoes on the checkered tiled floor.

"She's awake," the nurse said after an hour of waiting. "Do you want us to go with you?" Hiccup asked. "I need to do this by myself," I said.

Walking through many halls he led me through the hospital. He opened the door and I walked into the room.

This was the first time I'd seen her since 'the accident'. She had bruises in her face and arms. There was a large bloodstain on her bandaged side. She stared out at the rain through the window.

She turned to look at the door when I came in. The doctor left the room and shut the door.

She looked up at me with the saddest eyes. "You didn't realized what you did hurt me," she turned back towards the window. I saw her swallow hard.

"All that time," she said, "I thought you were my friend... Thought I finally had someone in my life that cared about me..." a tear slid down her cheek.

"But I was wrong," her voice broke as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I was so wrong..." I walked closer to her bed. She put her face into her palms and cried.

Her shoulders shook in time with her sobs. She lifted her head. "Everyone hates me," she sobbed.

I was snapped back to the present when I heard a blast of thunder. "I saw signs," Rapunzel said still looking out the window, "I knew you hated me from the very start..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I speed walked toward her bed and grabbed her hand. I fell to my knees beside the bed. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Stop saying I hate you," I said, "it's not true. I don't hate you, Rapunzel." I saw feeling in her eyes. Hope. Then it was replaced with sadness.

"That's not true!" she demanded, "You told me you wanted me gone! Out of your life for good!" Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I said those things," I said tears spilling down my cheeks, "I didn't mean any of it! I love you, Rapunzel... Believe me... Please..."

She looked at me-for the first time since 'the accident'- with joy and love spilling over her emerald eyes. "You love me?" It was more question than statement.

I nodded as more tears streamed down my face. She raised a hand to my face and cupped my cheek. She sat up and threw her arms around me.

She laughed and brought her lips down to mine. "I love you Rapunzel," I whispered against her lips.

"There's so much more in the world I could ask for... But I don't want anything else," she said smiling.

* * *

**_A/N: _****_Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter!_**


End file.
